ALGUNOS DESEOS SE CUMPLEN
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Suzumiya y Kyon estan solos en la sala de la brigada SOS.¿Podrá surgir algo entre ambos devido a ello o se quedara en un mero deseo de la mente de uno de ellos?


**Hola a todos aquellos que,como yo,les encantó la serie de Suzumiya Haruhi. La pareja que voy a hacer no sé si de verdad se acabó creando en la serie,ya que solo me vi la primera temporada,pero,no pude contener las ganas de escribir algo de estos dos. Así que espero que no seáis muy malos conmigo y tengáis paciencia,vale?.**

**Por otro lado,tengo que recordaros,por muy pesada que creáis que soy,que tanto los personajes como la historia real no me pertenecen a mi,si no a su autentico creador,que aparecerá al principio y final de la misma,pero que no me apetece buscar ahora mismo.**

**No os molesto más y os dejo leer en paz.**

ALGUNOS DESEOS SE CUMPLEN.

Suzumiya se encontraba sentada delante del ordenador,en el salón de la brigada S.O.S,observando atentamente la pantalla mientras golpeaba la mesa con una uña y empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

Nagato Yuki no se encontraba sentada donde habitualmente debería estarlo,ya que se había quedado sin libros que leer y estaba haciendo una visita en varias bibliotecas y librerías de la ciudad para abastecerse de un buen surtido. También estaba comprando algunos videojuegos de estrategia y demás,ya que le había cogido el gusto a ellos cuando habían tenido que combatir contra el club de informática. Realmente,no lo había parecido,pero se lo había pasado bomba y desde entonces, jugaba siempre que podía.

Asahina Mikuru estaba en su clase,ayudando a estos con los preparativos e ideas para la semana cultural de la escuela. En realidad,ella no quería hacer todo aquello,pero varias de sus compañeras le habían cortado la salida y la pobre no había tenido otra opción más que sentarse allí y ayudar en lo que pudiera mientras no fuera que tenía disfrazarse de algo.

Koizumi Itsuki no aparecía por ningún lado y sus compañeros de clase no tenían ni idea de a donde se marchó después de clases. Ese chico se movía con una agilidad y sigilo impresionantes y nunca contesta a las preguntas de Suzumiya sobre donde había estado y por que no había dicho nada al respecto. Solo se sentaba en su silla,en frente de Kyon y no decía nada mientras observaba como Mikuru le servía amablemente el té. Era el chico misterioso que la señorita Haruhi había estado buscando con tanto ahínco.

Kyon,sin embargo,si que estaba en el salón con ella,jugando de manera aburrida y sentado despreocupadamente al Solitario con las cartas,sin nada mejor que hacer. Sin Mikuru,no había té. Sin Nagato,no había sobre libros de los que hablar o simplemente preguntarle algo para que le diera a la húmeda. Y sin Itsuki,no podía jugar a otra cosa. Le hubiera pedido jugar a Suzumiya,pero,esa chica estaba muy metida en todo eso de su brigada y tal y no estaba como para que le soltara un rollo sobre todo lo que deberían estar haciendo y buscando casos y demás.

Observó a esta por el rabillo del ojo y,a pesar de verla bonita(por que había que admitir que esa chica atraía las miradas)supo que dentro de poco perdería la paciencia y le pediría que hiciera algo aunque solo fuera para quitarle el aburrimiento. Y él realmente no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer nada en aquel momento,por mucho que ella se quejara,pero,tampoco tenía ganas de oírla replicar y tal vez se moviera aunque solo lo hiciera para que se callara.

-¡Kyon!.¡Hay que renovar la página web!. Es tan sosa,que nadie nos visita. Si seguimos así,no vamos a tener ningún caso-le dijo esta mirándolo seriamente y dando un puñetazo en la mesa para recalcar aún más sus palabras.

-La gente debería entrar en la página solo si tiene dudas respecto a algo misterioso o si le a ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal y necesita ayuda. No por que la página web tenga muchas cosas. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces-le respondió este mientras observaba distraídamente una carta que acababa de sacar de la baraja y jugueteaba con ella entre los dedos.

-¡Pero,si la página no se hace famosa por algo,nadie que necesita nuestra ayuda nos conocerá,así que ponte manos a la obra de una buena vez y dejate las tonterías, Kyon!.¡Recuerda que yo soy la líder de la brigada S.O.S. Y mis palabras son la ley aquí!.

-Vale,vale-le dijo este mientra dejaba las cartas encima de la mesa y se ponía en pie de manera cansada solo para que callara de una buena vez. Tal vez Suzumiya era una chica hermosa,pero,estar oyendo su parloteo durante todo el día hacia que esa parte se fuera de la mente y le dieran unas peligrosas ganas de matarla.

Se sentó en la silla giratoria frente al ordenador,con Suzumiya de pie,a su lado,para ir comprobando personalmente que hacia todo como ella lo quería,algo que podía ser muy agotador cuando ni ella misma sabia lo que quería,con lo que también le arrancó bastantes suspiros de malestar al pobre Kyon,que odiaba que lo llamaran Kyon,pero que ya se había quedado con ese mote y toda la escuela lo conocía por ese nombre. Cortesía de Suzumiya Haruhi.

…...

Tiempo después,unas dos horas exactamente,el pobre Kyon aún seguía sentado delante del ordenador,intentando crear en la página lo que la chica a su lado solo sabía explicarle vagamente con gesto y palabras casi inconexas. Hasta que esta se fijó en la carpeta que ponía Mikuru donde Kyon tenía las fotos de la susodicha que no había tenido la fuerza necesaria para destruir.

Cuando Suzumiya le quitó el ratón y clicó sobre la carpeta,el chico sintió como si hubiera entrado en el corredor de la muerte y viera que allí le esperaban cuchillos oxidados.

Los ojos de esta se abrieron hasta alcanzar un tamaño imposible mientras contemplaba las fotos que, supuestamente, Kyon había borrado cuando ella había querido colgarlas en la página web como carnada y observó a este atentamente,que miraba para otro lado,intentando disimular sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?.¡Creí que habías borrado estas fotos hacia mucho tiempo!.¡¿Me quieres explicar por que están todavía aquí?-le dijo mientras se erguía y se cruzaba de brazos,con lo que él suspiro para sus adentros,ya que si ella cruzaba los brazos,significaba que no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban durante un buen rato.

-Bueno... . Pensé que podríamos necesitarlas para algo y las guardé en un lugar donde tú no pudieran echarles mano y hacer algo que no debías. No sé por que te quejas cuando tú pensabas utilizarlas para tus propios fines. No eres nada justa,¿lo sabías?-le dijo este mientras también se cruzaba de brazos,cerraba los ojos y miraba para otro lado mientras intentaba parecer lo más digno que le era posible mientras por dentro se decía mil y una veces lo estupido que era por dejar esa peligrosa carpeta en un lugar que cualquiera podría haber encontrado si se hubieran puesto a trabajar con el ordenador.

Pensaba que Suzumiya se pondría a gritar como una loca otra vez,pero,en vez de eso,oyó como una especie de sollozó y entreabrió los ojos para ver como los ojos de la chica empezaban a llenarse peligrosamente de lágrimas,que no tardaron en desbordarse y correr libremente por sus mejillas, dejando a Kyon con una mala sensación en el pecho.

-¡¿Así que Mikuru-chan te parece mucho más linda que yo?.¡¿Es eso?.¡Seguro que te gustaría que ella estuviera aquí y no yo,¿verdad?.

Las lágrimas le cortaron las palabras que aún no había pronunciado y esta se tapó la cara con las manos mientras Kyon intentaba asimilar las palabras que esta había pronunciado y su significado. Que tampoco tardó mucho en llegar a su mente,con lo que él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente conforme la realidad de la situación iba cogiendo forma en su cabeza.

Finalmente,se puso en pie mientras una sonrisa dulce se abría camino en su rostro y cogía el rostro de la llorica Suzumiya entre sus manos y la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos mientras esta intentaba tragarse las lágrimas para ver que era lo que él quería decirle.

Pero,ninguna palabra salió de los labios de Kyon,si no que descendió hasta los labios de Suzumiya y la besó suavemente mientras esta abría desmesuradamente los ojos y,poco a poco,comenzaba a cerrarlos mientras él comenzaba a marcar un ritmo con sus labios sobre los suyos,con lo que ella casi se olvida incluso de donde se encontraba.

Kyon continuo con el beso sin comprender bien que era lo que estaba haciendo. Había visto a la pobre chica tan llorosa y apenada,con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,que todos sus instintos se habían puesto en marcha de golpe y,antes de darse cuenta,la estaba besando. Aunque,tampoco se arrepentía de eso. Suzu tenía unos labios increíblemente suaves y contestaban a los suyos a la perfección,con lo que ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno para alejarse de el otro y permanecieron así durante unos minutos muy largos.

Cuando comenzaron a quedarse sin aire, Kyon se alejó de ella y la contempló mientras esta lo observaba a él,sorprendida,con el corazón en los ojos y las antiguas lágrimas ya desaparecidas. Suzu no se había esperado para nada aquello y eso se notaba en sus ojos,en la rigidez de su cuerpo, en las dudas que surcaban su rostro.

Kyon sonrió mientras le acariciaba suavemente una mejilla,aún con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y bajaba finalmente la mano.

-No seas tan infantil, Suzumiya. Mira...Borramos esas fotos y en paz,¿vale?-le dijo mientras una potente voz en su mente le estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas si de verdad había sido él el que había besado a aquella chica tan borde la mayor parte del día. Pero,que nunca había visto más hermosa que en ese mismo momento,todo tímida,sonrojada hasta más no poder,pero,con una ligera sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Pero,tendrás que renovar la página web de todas formas-le dijo esta,intentando mitigar lo que su corazón y su cabeza no paraba de gritarle.

Kyon soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-¡Está bien!. Al fin y al cabo,tú eres la jefa,¿no?-le dijo este mientras se ponía de nuevo manos a la obra y parecía recuperar su expresión seria,ya que cuando se concentraba,solía poner esa cara y solía olvidarse de su entorno.

Sin embargo, Suzumiya permanecía detrás de él,observándolo mientras se acariciaba los labios y preguntándose si aquel beso había sido real o solo había sido soñado,ya que había imaginado mil veces como sería ser besada por Kyon.

Sonrió aun más sabiendo que nunca más tendría que preguntárselo.

**Espero que os haya gustado esta historia.**

**Ya sé que no es tan larga como las que yo suelo hacer,pero,es que esto se me ocurrió una vez que ya vi la serie y tampoco quería meterlo en un momento justo entre capítulos.**

**Me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber que os a gustado y que no,ya que,como la escritora de los mismos,necesito la opinión de terceras personas para ello,pero,por favor pediría que no fueran muy malos conmigo,de acuerdo?.**

**Xao y nos veremos en mi próxima historia.**


End file.
